Sparks Collide
by Morningleap
Summary: [[Adopted from Breezetail of Nightclan]] In this new day in the clans, toms have taken over the she-cats. They are used for hunting, and to bare the kits of the toms. This is the story of Robin. Her time in the clan and how she changed it forever. {RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, GORE, AND LEMONS}
1. Chapter 1

_I was given this story by Breezetail of Nightclan because she can't write it anymore because her word document broke. I am going to add lemons to it, under her request, and restart it. I'm going to rewrite the parts that she wrote and then continue the story. Thank you everyone and welcome to the new "Sparks Collide"_

**xXxXx**

Moon stared down at her three kits, sighing, she'd hoped they'd all be toms. Only one was a tom, a small black kit. She lifted her head as her owner sulked into the den, Darkcloud. Darkcloud's usual rough expression was showcased as he sat.

"Well?" He scoffed.

"This is him," Moon told him, pushing the black kit towards him with her nose.

Darkcloud seemed disappointed that it was only one, but he clamped into the kits scruff and went out of the den.

Moon heard him announcing the kits arrival into the world, and saying his name. "Nightkit."

Moon groomed her she-kits, one a pure white with cream points, the other a brown tabby. Moon named the cream point, Robin. The other, Heather.

_"I'm sorry." _Moon whispered to her babies, before laying her head down and nursing her young.

**xXxXx**

_Good? No? Yes? R&amp;R n' stuff. Thank you, Breezetail of Nightclan for the story! :)_


	2. The Judgment

_Warning: This chapter contains explicit details of mating/sex and probably should not be viewed by anyone under 18. You've been warned._

XXX

Robin stayed low to the ground, her belly brushing against the dirt and dirtying her white fur. She kept her blue eyes locked on a nearby thrush, it's quick, twitchy movements made her eyes flick every few seconds and made her even more eager to sink her teeth into it. She jumped, landing a top the small, feathery bird. She clamped her fangs into it until the life drained out. She was very happy with her kill and collected it between her jaws.

She froze. The blood and sweet juices of the bird flooded her mouth. She hadn't eaten since the beginning of leaf-bare, it was now the very beginning of new-leaf. Her body slightly quivered as she tried desperately not to rip the animal apart and dig in. She made it back to the entrance of the camp quite smoothly, quickly swooping beside the fresh-kill pile and dropping the prey, she hurried to the she-cat den.

"Robin!" Robin was alarmed, but relieved when she saw her sister. It was so sad.

Heather had _somehow _survived the leaf-bare, but was left in horrible shape. Her ribs clearly visible under her skin, her eyes usually heavy and droopy. Her fur matted and tangled.

Heather coughed raspily. Then, shaking her head with her eyes closed, looked back up to her sister.

"Robin, how are you? Mother wanted to see us. She's in the other she-cat den with the older cats." Heather told her, Robin nodded. And watched her sister struggle to stand, she wanted to help, but her sister shooed her away.

Once Heather made it up, Robin guided her across camp and into the other she-cat den. Moon laid hugging the wall, her muzzle graying and her pale blue eyes closed under her ginger tabby fur.

"Mother?" Robin purred at her mom, nudging her with a paw.

"Oh," Moon blinked open an eye, "It's you. Come sit."

"Alright..." Robin laid down, stretching her body out, her ears perked in full attention of her mother. Heather was about to lay, but decided to sit down instead, remembering the struggle to get back up again.

"Robin, Heather... The Judgment is arriving." Moon explained to her daughters, Robin was clueless. Heather, however knew of what she was speaking of, "The toms are picking their she-cats in a couple days."

"What? I don't want to be any toms personal she-cat." Robin told her mother, making her mother give her a pity grin.

"Oh, how I wish you had a choice." Moon told her, "Now, let me explain this to you - No, Robin, you cannot escape it, so just listen, please - Now, the toms will inspect each she-cat and choose which one they like. The remaining, will fight, usually to the death, for the toms enjoyment."

"This is insane..." Robin mewled, laying her head down.

"Just, please, be nice to everyone. Even - No, especially the toms." Moon told them, before excusing them with a nod to the door and curling back up.

Heather and Robin walked back towards the other she-cat den, her mind thick with thoughts.

"Robin, this is inevitable, you must go through it." Heather told her sister, "I've been preparing for it."

"But, why didn't you tell me?"

"I... I didn't want to trouble you, dear sister."

Robin sighed, licking her sisters cheek and quickening her pace to the she-cat den. Inside, lots of noise was happening. She saw the tom on top of a she-cat... her body squirming and his hips rocking.

He was, on closer inspection, the deputy: Shadowfall. He was groaning, muttering words and making the she-cat scream and yowl. It was Vole, an all brown she-cat that was sort of new here, she was pulled as a rogue from the forest. She was smiling, bucking against the tom and begging for more.

"Ew, Vole... That slut." Heather whispered to Robin, Robin hadn't noticed her sister there, she had a strange sensation, "I honestly would have done the same... Too much to risk to not do it."

"Is that... Mating?"

"Yeah, you'll know more of it soon." Heather told her sister, rushing to the nest and quickly going to sleep. Robin couldn't sleep, she heard Shadowfall and Vole going at it most of the night, and when it did stop, Shadowfall leaving, Vole still moaning, touching her core.

Vole finally went to sleep close to sunrise, and so did Robin along with her.

XXX

The Judgment arrived much quicker than Robin had wanted it to. Heather was hoping to gain some weight and clean up a bit, but she still remained having the same sickly figure. But her fur was now untangled and long and fluffy, thanks to Robin.

Moon was being picked again for a new tom also, being as some toms want older cats with more... _experience. _

All the she-cats lined up that was six moons or older. All the toms lined up across from them. Robin noticed Shadowfall eyeing Vole with lustful eyes. Actually toms weren't suppose to mate before The Judgment of every new-leaf, but no one cared.

Even Berry was present, a kit that had just turned six moons a couple days before The Judgement.

"Alright, toms," Mudstar scoffed, "Eldest warrior picks first."

Shadowfall quickly padded to Vole, gripping the she-cat tightly between his fangs to claim her as his. Next was Halftail who went and collected Moon with his sharp teeth. More she-cat were taken one by one. Then Mudstar went to collect his. He was the leader and tells all the toms who he is getting before hand and to not dirty her. Mudstar quickly proclaimed the white, cream-colored she-cat: Robin.

She squeaked as he bit into her. Then he snapped his head towards the two remaining she-cats.

Heather and Berry.

"N-No..." Robin muttered to herself, being quiet as to not alert her tom.

Heather could barely stand as she tried to get herself in a fighting stance. The kit barely knew any defense, but tried desperately. Heather weakly tried to block a hesitant tackle from the tiny she-cat, but fell over. Berry closed her eyes, and almost backed away, as she brought up courage to bring her paws up. Sharp, thorn-like, kit claws out, and drag them down Heathers side. Ripping the flesh and staining Berrys claws a crimson red.

Berry started bawling after she noticed the cat had stopped bleeding. But Robin stood in shock. Her loving, caring sister was dead. She was trying to hard to cry, but was at a loss. Finally she let her emotions come through as Moon caught sight of her daughter as she was being dragged into the forest by Halftail.

"Come on, She-cat, we're about to have fun," Mudstar told his new she-cat, then, dragged the shocked, tearful she-cat to his den.

XXX

_Sorry, stopping there. Like it? I wrote this rather quickly, so do tell me if you see any mistakes and tell me your opinions. Thanks :)_


End file.
